misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Portland shooting
On October 26, 2016, a mass shooting took place in Portland, Oregon, at the Crutter's Bar & Grill. 24 people were killed in the shooting spree, including the perpetrator, Scott Blount, who committed suicide the same day. Five people were injured, one critically. No firm motive for the killings have been established. Attack At approximately 5:20 p.m, Blount, armed with a Ruger Mini-14 rifle and a semi-automatic pistol, shot several pedestrians on the parking lot of Crutter's Bar & Grill. He fired upon a group of teenagers first, and then a family presumably leaving the restaurant. Ian Jordan, 17, and Rachel Dixon, 18, were the first ones to be hit. The gunman fired five fatal shots into Jordan's back, killing him instantly, while Rachel was killed by a single bullet to the head. Six people were struck by the initial gunfire, four of whom were pronounced dead at the scene, and the rest mortally wounded. The gunman then approached the building and opened fire indiscriminately at the entrance of Crutter's Bar & Grill. Throughout the entire attack, the gunman was described as being "aggressive" and "quiet". As he fired into the crowd, an employee of the restaurant opened a latched door behind a group of patrons, allowing them to escape. Blount reportedly fired 70 rounds, striking and killing ten patrons, four employees and one bodyguard. Two people trapped under a table were badly wounded. Among the victims was writer Jason Pooler, who was struck in the neck and died upon arrival at the hospital. Blount then left the restaurant and began shooting at people fleeing towards an adjacent building. He fired at least twenty bullets in this area, killing five and wounding two others. Blount then began walking, firing into windows and in the direction of a kindergarten school and a local shopping center across the street from the restaurant. He seemed to be shooting randomly as he continued injuring several people from a considerable distance. He reportedly fired sixteen rounds through the front window and entry of the kindergarten. He entered the school and fired five additional shots into a wooden door. Two teachers fled the rear exit upon hearing the gunfire and escaped without injury. Later reports claim that one of the teachers was hit by what was presumed to be a deflected bullet. After emptying his magazine, Blount headed towards the exit from the building, whereupon he started firing indiscriminately. He noticed a man walking his dog and shot in his direction, hitting his hand. The man managed to hole up behind a truck on the side of the road where he was later treated for his wounds. Blount continued by shooting at a passing car, but missed by a narrow margin. After crossing over to a neighboring street, he fired six rounds at a passing blue Renault Clio, shattering the windscreen with a burst of bullets and fatally wounding the driver, who was hit twice in the head and upper torso. Blount ran across a yard to a neighbouring business complex near a convenience store, where he shot and killed a salesperson through the main entrance. He also aimed his rifle at two customers fleeing the complex. They were both able to get away unharmed when the shooter's weapon failed to fire. Soon after hearing police sirens outside the building, Blount shot himself in the head. With the arrival of the police, Blount shifted his focus on mainly targeting police officers.